catsintheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
VineClan (rp)
This clan currently belongs to Moonbird. If you would like to have a cat for this clan, fill out this form in comments. Name: Gender: Rank: Decription: Family: Any family the cat might have goes here. The cat must be a roleplay cat. You must have the user who is roleplaying the cat's permission. VineClan :Hi, and welcome to VineClan. We are very good at hunting at night. We can also hunt during day-light, but not as good as in the dark. Our camp is surronded by thick vines over and under us, keeping us out of the light most of the time. We train our warriors to be quick and sneaky. Locations in VineClan Leader's Den - A tree with the base hollowed out. It is covered by vines making it easy to conceal and close. Vine Rock - A tall rock covered with vines and moss. This is where the leader makes announcements. Rocky River - A small river. It is covered with sharp rocks making it hard to get in and out of without hurting one's paws. Current Events *Prey is neither plentyfull not scarce. Others we RP with *MythClan *LeafClan *StreamClan If you would like your clan to RP with us, leave a comment. Gathering Sign-Ups I'm happy to say that VineClan will be participating in the wiki gathering! So, obviously the leader, Moonstar, and deputy, Rainleaf, will be attending. However, we still need the other 5 cats. Everyone except kits and queens may go. Just put your cats name in one of the available numbers and if it is approved it will remain there and a comment will be added saying that cat is going. If disapproved, your cats name will be removed and a comment saying that cat wont be going and why. So sign you cat up now! Spots will be going fast! Cats Going: :1.'Silverleaf (Willowflower) :'2.'Icepaw (Flamefur2778) :'3.'Moonpaw (Jaymoon12) :'4.'Cloudpelt (Moonbird) :'5.'Olivefeather (Featherstorm) Allegiances '''Leader: ' :Moonstar - A dark brown she-cat with light brown spots and green eyes. (Moonbird) '''Deputy: :Rainleaf - A blue-gray she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes. Apprentice Brackenpaw. (Moonshine78999) Medicine cat: ''' :Mousenose - A small, nimble gray tom with black stripes and golden eyes. (Moonbird) '''Medicine cat apprentice: :Rainpaw - A tom with blueish fur. (Flamefur2778) Warriors: ' :Frostgaze - White she-cat with light gray tail and blue-white eyes. ''Apprentice Icepaw. (Willowflower) :Silverleaf - A White tom with a silver dipped tail, and whit tabby stripes on his ears and back. Apprentice Greenpaw. (Willowflower) :Whitepelt - White tom with green eyes. Mate Rosefur (Flamefur2778) :Cloudpelt - A she-cat with a pure white pelt. She has cobalt blue eyes. Apprentice Moonpaw. Foster Mother to Brackenkit and Greenkit. (Moonbird) :Creekripple - Dark gray tom with a white chest and underbelly with dark green eyes. Mate Iceriver. Apprentice Shadepaw. (Jaymoon12) 'Apprentices: ' :Icepaw - Tom with a white-gray pelt but face more white than gray with green eyes. Mentor Frostgaze. (Flamefur2778) :Moonpaw - Silver tabby she-cat with a white tip on her tail,right fore foot and chest.kind caring and sweet. Usually calm. Mentor Cloudpelt. (Jaymoon12) :Shadepaw - big strong gray tom with deep blue eyes Mentor Creekripple. (Moonbird) :Brackenpaw - Gray-and-white she-cat with pale amber eyes, and a golden-brown muzzle and underbelly. Mentor Rainleaf. Foster Mother is Cloudpelt. (Raincloud-of-MythClan) :Greenpaw - A sleek, black tom with a white underbelly and blue eyes. Mentor Silverleaf. Foster Mother is Cloudpelt. (Willowflower) 'Queens: ' :Rosefur - A rose colored she-cat with pinkish orange tabby stripes. Mate Whitepelt (Willowflower) :Iceriver - Silvery-white she-cat with icey blue eyes. Mate Creekripple. (Moonbird) 'Kits: ' '''Elders: RPG Category:RP Clans